


The Game

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida knows exactly what to do to press Ichigo’s buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Title: The Game  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Ichigo x Ishida  
Prompts: Strawberries and whipped cream  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: cross-dressing  
Summary: Ishida knows exactly what to do to press Ichigo’s buttons.

Pulling on the tiny white diaphanous panties, hand sewn and embroidered with tiny debauched red strawberries topped with whipped cream, Ishida wondered for the ten thousandth time exactly how he had come to be in this situation. As he reached for the matching babydoll, and fussily tied the ribbon closure into a perfect bow, he let his mind wander.

He had always been a rather soft and effeminate boy, one who generally preferred indoor activities and intellectual pursuits to the rough and tumble of contact sports. Even his Quincy training had revolved around centring himself and keeping calm no matter what the provocation. Then Ichigo had burst into the scene, overflowing with life and out of control reiatsu.

Within days of meeting the other boy, who seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence, Ishida had doubled his usual fitness regime. He kept telling himself it was because the other tasted so strongly of ‘shinigami’ and that he didn’t want to let his side down, but a small part of him, a very small part that was rapidly growing larger, suggested that looking good in front of Ichigo was extremely important.

Hiding his growing attraction behind sarcasm and outright snark, Ishida managed to get all the way through high school without blowing his own cover, but as they moved onto university, he had found himself losing patience with his own deception. He had started dropping small hints, and then larger ones in the face of Ichigo’s impossible denseness. 

However, it had taken literally throwing himself into the other mans arms before Ichigo had actually noticed his hints - the firm erection that he had shamelessly ground into the shinigami’s stomach had probably helped too. It had led to much awkwardness when Urahara’s ‘accidentally’ aphrodisiac tea had finally worn off and they’d had to look each other in the eye.

After the desperate awkwardness of that day had diminished somewhat though, Ishida had been astonished by Ichigo actually turning up on his doorstep and asking him out on a date. The shinigami’s face had been so red that Ishida had been worried that he might spontaneously combust before the day was over.

One date had lead to another, and another, and eventually to them moving in together. Theirs was a volatile relationship, but one that Ishida wouldn’t trade for the world. Ichigo was just as passionate and aggressive in bed as he was in everything else, and Ishida had found that he rather enjoyed the struggle for dominance in their encounters. 

The ultra-feminine lingerie was just another weapon in his arsenal, one designed to bring out Ichigo’s fierce protectiveness. He smiled at the thought as he slowly smoothed the silky white stockings up his hairless legs and secured them with near-invisible adhesive strips. Ichigo was incapable of resisting a woman in distress.

After slipping his feet in strawberry red, patent leather stilettos, Ishida applied the final finishing touches to his hair and makeup, and then sashayed down the hall into the main living room. The stage for the evening’s performance was already mostly set; it just required the last few finishing touches to be perfect.

Ishida carefully buckled the red and white plastic ball gag into place, being careful of his elaborately curled hair. Then he secured white fur lined, red leather shackles around his ankles and chained them closely together. Already, his cock was hardening within the tight constraints of his tiny panties and Ishida took a deep, calming, breath through his nose.

Removing his glasses and posing himself artistically against the dark leather lounge, Ishida then carefully threaded the short chain linking his wrist cuffs through the chain holding his ankles together and proceeded to latch them tightly shut around his forearms. He tugged against his restraints to test them and, satisfied, settled in to wait for his lovers’ return.

When the door finally swung open, with Ichigo’s customary vivacity, Ishida looked up at him with watery eyes – achieved by viciously pinching the top of his foot – and whimpered for help. The Game had begun.

“Ishida, what happened? Who did this to you?” In spite of the tone of anxious alarm, Ichigo locked the front door, toed off his shoes and placed his bag on the hall table, before moving over to Ishida’s slumped body. 

The ball gag prevented Ishida from replying coherently, but he moaned around it as if in pained distress. Ichigo’s hand smoothed down his bare arm, his fingertips just lightly brushing the diaphanous fabric which barely covered Ishida’s slumped form. The heat which emanated from those hands was electric and caused myriad goose-bumps to break out in their wake.

Ichigo’s fingers tangled with his as the shinigami made a passable attempt at sounding indignant about the cuffs which restrained Ishida’s limbs, but the fact that he was rubbing a rather large erection against Ishida’s thigh rather ruined the effect – not that Ishida actually minded, since sex was the entire purpose of this whole charade after all. 

“I can’t get these undone with you lying there like that.” Ichigo’s hands were caressing the leather and exploring the furriness peaking out. “You’ll have to roll over.” 

Ishida smirked behind his gag as he lowered his chest to the ground. He had a very limited range of movement with his wrists shackled to his ankles. They both knew that he could have easily shuffled around and presented Ichigo with his restraints whilst still sitting up, but it was far more fun to push his ass into the air and his chest into the floor.

Behind him, Ichigo groaned and ran possessive hands up and down his body, caressing his ass, smoothing out a wrinkle in his stocking and fondling his feet where they met his shoes. The actions caused Ishida’s achingly hard cock to bead with moisture and he pushed back against the intimate touch.

When exploratory fingers pressed the fabric of his panties into the crack of his ass, he threw his head back and moaned plaintively.

“Did the people who tied you up do something to you here too Ishida?” Ichigo’s voice was rough with lust as he chafed his finger across Ishida’s asshole, the thin fabric irritating the sensitive flesh there and causing Ishida to arch his back and press back firmly. He wriggled his hips and groaned when the very tip of Ichigo’s finger pushed into his body.

“It’s so slippery in here.” More of Ichigo’s finger pressed in, before the tightness of Ishida’s panties prevented any further intrusion. When Ichigo withdrew his finger, the fabric that had been pressed inside of Ishida remained, and no amount of wriggling would dislodge it.

The sound of a zipper being opened was loud in the small room, even above Ishida’s moans and Ichigo’s panting breaths. 

“Did someone else take you Ishida?” The excitement was palpable in Ichigo’s voice, and it more than justified the time that Ishida had spent playing with his toys and a tube of lubricant. He writhed beneath the possessive hands which were splayed over his ass, kneading and caressing him. 

“Did someone take what was mine?” Those hands were ever so slowly pushing his panties down over his hips. The motion tugged at the fabric inside of him, but didn’t dislodge it.

“Did you enjoy it?” Thumbs curled around his ass cheeks and probed delicately at the place where fabric and flesh met. Ishida pushed back desperately against the touch, clenching his fists and pressing his chest to the floor.

“I think that you did.” With that, the fabric was jerked free of his body. “And I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to.” A calloused finger took the place of the fabric, probing deeply into his slickened depths – clearly searching to see if there were any toys lodged inside of him. He had done that before, but this time he was completely empty.

The finger withdrew suddenly, and then there was a massiveness poised against him, teasing him with gentle nudges, before it inexorably pressed forwards, breaching his body and forging its way deep into his intestines. Ishida bit down hard on the slobbery ball gag and moaned his enjoyment as loudly as he could.

“You’re such a slut Ishida.” With his ankles chained so tightly together, Ishida was unable to spread his legs, which resulted in Ichigo’s cock feeling like it was at least twice the size that it normally was. Ishida congratulated himself on his choice of chains as he did his best to push back against the oncoming thrusts.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Ishida was enjoying himself – immensely. He turned his head to look up at his lover, and shivered deliciously at the sight. Ichigo’s vibrant hair was mussed and his shirt was rucked up to display his impressive abdominals, whilst his pants were bunched around his thighs. All in all he was a delectable sight and Ishida felt his own cock jerk appreciatively at the sight.

“Oh Gods Ishida.” Suddenly, Ichigo’s weight came down across his back and hands were diving beneath him to caress his pectorals and belly, but avoided his aching erection. Warm lips kissed the nape of his neck and a hot tongue licked up the sweat beading on his throat as Ichigo’s hips pumped incessantly into him. 

Ishida moaned and gasped as the awkward angle combined with the force of Ichigo’s thrusts caused his senses to overload. Then, Ichigo’s hand finally wrapped around his erection and jerked it roughly. He could feel his body tightening impossibly around the huge invader, and then he was coming – coming so forcefully that he nearly blacked out.

“...” Whatever Ichigo had been going to say came out as a garbled groan as the man above him thrust clumsily into his shaking body and then came with a shout. Ishida could feel the warm wetness inside of him and his eyes slid shut to better appreciate the raw messiness of their love.

“Hold still.” The words were whispered into his ear moments before Ichigo knelt up behind him and slowly withdrew from his body. As he did so, a trickle of fluid leaked out of Ishida’s body and dribbled down to soak into the panties which were still wrapped around his upper thighs. Ishida shivered at the sensation.

Then there were hands fumbling for the release mechanisms on his wrist and ankle cuffs. When his first hand was free, Ishida ran it seductively up his leg and then slowly tugged his panties back into place. They were wet and sticky but the sensation was unlike any other. With his second wrist free, Ishida pushed up onto his knees and stretched sensuously.

“There, all done.” Spreading his knees, Ishida sat back on his heels for a moment before rising to his feet, still facing away from Ichigo. 

As expected, his lover ran gentle hands up his legs, smoothing their way to the top of his stockings, and then slowly began to ease them down his legs. When the roll of nylon reached his ankle, Ichigo eased his foot out of its’ encasing red leather stiletto and slipped the stocking free. The same process was then repeated on his other leg.

His panties were next, wet and stained as they were. Ichigo eased them down his legs with the same care that he’d shown for the stockings. Then, his lover was standing behind him and reaching around to undo the bow still somehow holding his babydoll closed. The diaphanous fabric teased his body as it fluttered to the floor, reminding him of the mess drying on his stomach. 

After that came his curls, brushed out by the carding of Ichigo’s fingers, and Ishida leant back trustingly against his lover. These times of quiet affection were few and all the more precious for it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Ishida whispered, and smiled as Ichigo’s arms tightened reflexively around him. He could feel his lovers’ half-hardness already pressing against his backside, and he wriggled back against it teasingly, before suggesting that they take a shower to clean up – perhaps after getting just a little bit dirtier. 

Ichigo laughed delightedly as he followed his lover into the bathroom, he was a slave to Ishida’s every whim and the Quincy knew it and exploited it shamelessly. The only thing that he loved more than seeing Ishida dressed like a woman and all chained up, was seeing Ishida totally naked and dripping wet. This was the best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
